


Shovel Talk

by harvestleaves



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Big Brother Judd, He doesn't want Carlos to hurt his brother, Judd cares about TK, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvestleaves/pseuds/harvestleaves
Summary: Judd decides to give Carlos the shovel talk for his new baby bro.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Judd Ryder & Carlos Reyes, Judd Ryder & TK Strand
Comments: 19
Kudos: 372





	Shovel Talk

Judd glanced over to where TK and Carlos were whispering to each other over their drinks, the younger one taking a sip of his mineral water before he excused himself to the bathroom. Waiting until TK was far enough from Carlos’ view, he turned to Grace and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“I’ll be right back baby, I’ve gotta go talk to TK’s boy.”

“Judson Ryder you go easy on that boy, he hasn’t done anything to hurt TK.”

“I won’t make any promises,” Judd stated, but his teasing smile towards Grace made his wife roll her eyes in amusement.

Making his way over to Carlos, Judd gently nudged the other’s shoulder before he nodded towards the dartboard. The spot was farther from the band and he knew they’d be able to talk better.

Carlos shrugged with a nod and set his beer down. “When TK comes back, can you let him know I’m talking with Judd? Thanks,” he smiled to Michelle with a hug before following the other man to the dartboard.

“Is there a reason you wanted to talk to me? I don’t think we’ve ever had a real conversation before.”

“I was waiting until TK wasn’t around before I spoke to you. What exactly are your intentions with my brother? He’s been through so much and the last thing that boy needs is someone messing with his feelings. I don’t know if he told you what happened with his last relationship. I swear to God though, if you hurt TK, you will not only answer to me, but I will personally make sure you never get a date in this city ever again.”

Judd was a few inches from Carlos’s face as he clenched his fists tightly, jaw tight as he eyed over the other man, who didn’t seem even remotely phased by Judd's words.

“First of all, I want to thank you for your concern. But I have absolutely no intentions of ever hurting TK, he told me about what Alex did, and while I know he won’t be over it for quite a while, I plan on taking things as fast or as slow as TK desires to. Plus, he told me you’re all bark and no bite.”

Carlos grinned as Judd froze for a moment before he relaxed and started to laugh, rolling his eyes because, of course, TK would throw him under the bus.

“Hey, you two, everything okay over here?”

Judd turned to look at TK, who was raising an eyebrow curiously in Judd’s direction as he hugged Carlos around the waist. Nodding, Judd let his stoic expression falter for a moment before he relaxed, clapping a hand onto TK’s shoulder.

“Yup, just giving loverboy here the good ‘ole shovel talk. You know, he hurts you, and I make sure he never sees the light of day again. Brother stuff,” Judd teased, watching TK’s mouth drop open in horror as he looked from Judd to Carlos.

“He’s not serious, is he? Judd! I’m not a damsel in distress!! I can take care of my relationships on my own,” TK whined, fighting the urge to stomp his foot in frustration as he pulled his arms away from Carlos’ waist to cross them over his chest.

“On that note princess, I’m going to get back to my wife. You two have a lovely rest of your night. Oh and Carlos? Make sure you two are being safe,” Judd said with a wink before he sauntered back to Grace, a shit-eating grin on his face as he hugged his wife from behind.

“How’d it go?”

“Pretty well. I think he’s good for TK, seems to really care about the boy,” Judd admitted as he took a drink from his beer before offering his hand to Grace to lead her to the dance floor.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts, you can submit them to my [tumblr](https://harvestleaves.tumblr.com).


End file.
